


28

by hardcoreRPS



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 00:27:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16459976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardcoreRPS/pseuds/hardcoreRPS





	28

28  
这天的拍摄进度比预期中快不少，尤其靳东换完鞋之后，状态奇好，不管什么都是一条过。当然像他们这个水平的演员拍个广告一条过也是应该的，但靳东那种活力四射打了鸡血似的状态太显眼了，想注意不到都不行，快收工的时候陈道明就顺着昨晚酒廊里那句“中戏校友，不是外人”的话茬调侃了一句：“小师妹挺细心啊，不错，还知道给你带双鞋。”  
靳东抿着嘴唇但笑不语，细看每条褶子每个毛孔里都往外透着得意。陈道明这会儿倒真有点好奇了，他平常不太关心这些半真半假满天飞的八卦，也记不住千篇一律大眼睛尖下巴的那些小姑娘，何况78级和03级正经差着两辈儿——他们那届里头李保田还不算最大的呢，现在儿子都虚岁五十了。  
“要不今儿晚上你把小师妹领来一块儿吃个饭？”陈道明笑道，“说好了啊，可得你请。”  
“我请客没问题，但是吧……”靳东下意识地跺跺脚。王凯的鞋他穿着略微有点紧，存在感也就格外足，每走一步都像是在提醒他有个人在光着脚等他。  
陈道明偏过头来给他个侧脸，眼神里带着经惯见惯的宽容：“要是不方便带出来就算了，我也就随便一说，没关系的。”  
靳东往保姆车的方向飞快瞥一眼，又把眼神收回来。陈道明还琢磨呢，就看这个牢牢护着的劲头儿也是真上心了，没料到他低眉顺眼人模狗样地说，“道明老师，您可能误会了，真不是小师妹，是小师弟。”  
陈道明不愧是见过世面的前辈，脸上泰然自若：“哦。还是那个师弟啊？”  
靳东含笑点头：“就是那个师弟。说好了，晚上您也一起吧道明老师？小孩儿人品挺好的，戏不错，肯钻研，还知道上进……”他不带重样地花式表扬了王凯两分钟，做派说是夸师弟也行，说是夸小情儿也行，细品品还有那么点像夸儿子，陈道明越听越觉得……耐人寻味。去年新丽那部剧他属于客串性质，戏份不多，但和靳东的对手戏不少，也就经常看见两条镜头中间调整机位的时候靳东借抽烟的工夫踱出去打电话。陈道明开始还觉得靳东大概跟太太感情特别好，然而大家都是过来人，热恋和老夫老妻之间的区别是很明显的，不过圈里这种事不算新鲜，他也就没往心里去。后来他偶然间听到靳东在电话里劈头盖脸地教训人，压着音量，但口气很重，而且说的还是专业技巧上的事情，最神奇的是训着训着口风竟然又变了，刚才的疾风骤雨全化做一襟晚照。  
问题是，靳东在剧组里出了名的绅士，前几天刚送了每个女演员刻着名字的定制口红，这先训后哄的急转弯不光不像是和太太，甚至都不像是和女人。陈道明转天便提点了一句：“你也小四十的人了，脾气怎么还那么大，能少操点心就少操点心吧。”  
“什么小四十，四张多啦。”靳东先是一笑，又正色道，“有些事吧，我要不知道也就算了，既然知道了，看不过去的该说还得说，小孩儿家家的不管不行。”  
陈道明笑道：“签个新人这么上心啊？用不着，接部戏摔打摔打就好了，你说多了也没用。”  
“什么新人，中戏的师弟，和我搭过戏的，哦对了，和宝国老师也搭过戏。我进组的时候听说咱俩能合作，他还让我跟您要签名来着，”靳东嘴角一勾，笑得比方才柔软了不少，“说出去都是自己人，能护就多少护着点。”  
当时陈道明就觉得这个靳东口口声声要护着的师弟不寻常，况且现在只是吃顿饭结个善缘，不算什么大事，也就点头答应下来，等收了工回酒店各自卸完妆换过衣服，就近约在楼下的餐厅碰头。本来这顿饭可谓是宾主尽欢，王凯恰如其分地对陈道明表示了敬仰，陈道明对靳东传说中的小师弟也印象不错。靳东则承上启下，这头和王凯聊内地和港台影视剧的风格差异，那边还和大前辈敲定了合作意向。陈道明听说他的新戏想找个气质好的女演员，年龄咖位上倒没什么硬性条件，就向他推荐了自己的“学生”左小青，靳东当即满口答应，说好拍好广告回国就把剧本送过去，到时候试镜走个过场就行。  
王凯明白，这个角色是两个重量级人物之间比互相示好更进一步的利益交换，说不得跟自己在场可能也有点不大不小的关系，便很有眼色地欠身站起来，往两人杯子里又斟了浅浅两指的红酒，自己也端起杯来：“这可该好好庆祝一下。我先敬二位一杯，预祝道明老师和靳老师合作愉快，也祝左老师星途顺利！”  
一句“合作愉快”语带双关，陈道明含笑向靳东举杯：“你这个小师弟真会说话。”  
靳东笑得开心，嘴上还要故作嫌弃：“什么会说话，我看是让现在的风气带油了。王凯啊，你记着，这些虚头巴脑的客气话说不说都无所谓，关键是要出叫得响的作品，听见没有？”  
王凯笑着答道：“是，好好背词，好好拍戏，好好做人，你——您说的我都记着呢。”  
靳东满意地点点头，眼角余光忽然看见有部手机正对着他们这边，马上反应过来是偷拍。国外的餐厅就这点不好，没有包间，再僻静的角落都不保险，好在王凯入座时就有意背对着入口那边，除非绕到陈道明身后的墙角，否则肯定没拍到正脸。他低声说了两个字：“口罩。”王凯立刻会意，把黑口罩戴回去，帽檐也又拉低了些，陈道明八风不动地撩起眼皮往对面看了一眼，淡淡开口：“师兄弟儿聚一块吃个饭，怎么了？爱拍让他们拍去。”靳东再看时刚才那人已经不见了，陈道明像压根没这回事似的，很和气地问王凯，“听说你和宝国老师也合作过，怎么样，觉得有收获吗？”  
“肯定有，从拍完北平无战事我觉得自己才算是真正开窍了，七个影帝的阵容，那种气场，真的是受益匪浅，什么时候我能有向道明老师学习的机会就好了。”王凯说得极诚恳，“如果您不嫌弃，有角色一定告诉我，多小的配角都行，只要能和您对戏。”  
——这是个人精。怪不得。陈道明想。  
——油嘴滑舌。他妈的。靳东想。


End file.
